Blood & Blades
by Darkmaster2
Summary: My first FFVII story, also my first real shot at Yaoi. Cloud is at a dance club but then is jumped, but who comes to his aid? And what will that man demand as payment? SxC Please R
1. Trouble & Help

Okay, people, here's the skinny. I don't know much at all about Final Fantasy VII or any of the games really. I played a little of FFVIII once and I thought is stunk because of the battle system. I'm just not a fan of controlling more then one person at one time. I prefer games like Zelda where you control one character through the whole game or games like Vampire Hunter D (yes, it is a game too) where your person dies and you control another until your original is revived, point is one character at a time and I'm happy.

What drove me to write this and seek out and play Final Fantasy VII was… SEPHIROTH! After seeing a few FFVIIAC trailers and bothering a friend of mine I just had to buy this game, so yeah, Sephiroth has successfully brought another fan over. Why must I fall in love with the evil guys? Why must the evil guys be so damn hot? Why must the hot guy be insane?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Final Fantasy at all.

I don't know a lot of the story, so if I get things wrong assume I did it on purpose to add to the story's excitement. Also, this is my first real shot at Yaoi and could also be by first lemon later on! So enjoy…

* * *

**Blood & Blades**

_Chapter 1

* * *

_

Loud music boomed nonstop in the club. The flashing lights created a rush of color, and wonder. It was almost like a thunderstorm, in that the flashes of lightning would catch your eyes and the next thing you knew the loud cracking sound of thunder followed. That's how a club was set, the lights would draw you in and the music either scared your ass away or kept you staring like a retard.

Inside people of various shapes and sizes became lost in the music and some seemed to become soulless zombies whose very life was the very music playing, and was thought if the music ever stopped they'd form an angry mob and attack till the music was restored. One of these 'sound-zombies' tonight was a young blonde named, Cloud Strife.

He hadn't come here with anyone and didn't plan on leaving with anyone as far as he knew. Cloud had just come to party his worries away with lights, music, and a cornucopia of different alcohols just itching to help him.

---

However, on the other side of the dance floor a group of men were eyeing Cloud. The blonde had caught their eye with his dancing and often making others laugh at his behavior. These thugs had come to the conclusion that this young man was well off in terms of money, judging by the drinks he was ordering. These men were going to have fun mugging him and maybe do a little more then that. The fact the blue eyed man was rather good looking made other possibilities come to mind as to what they could do to him.

---

_What time is it? _Cloud thought looking down at his watch. It was a gift from Tifa to try keeping him from losing track of time, _11:45pm… I'd better get going. Barret nearly broke my door down last time I slept in from being out to long._ _But, that was the price of living in an apartment building with your friends. If they noticed something a miss then they were going to make sure everything was alright. Can't say that I blame them; after our adventure last year who wouldn't be a little edgy when something isn't what it's suppose to be?_ Cloud was sure they'd little back up after they had enough time to relax. One would think Cloud what be the most edgy of them all, but surprising he wasn't. He had his moments where he over reacted to strangers with long silver-ish looking hair.

The ex-SOLDIER weaved his way through the large crowd, unaware he was being followed. The bouncer smiled and waved at him when he walked out. Cloud had been coming here quite often and was now good friends with the bouncer; from time to time he'd stop and chat awhile.

---

The sky was dark and cloudy; a few stars were able to be seen. It was raining earlier, the proof was the puddles of water along the alleyways, it must have rained while he was in the club.

Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets and started home on food. He wasn't sure if he was going to get drunk so he left his bike at home. The air smelt clean and unsaturated by many sweating bodies moving to the same beat.

---

The men from before followed their target out of the club and stayed at a distance, they waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Finally, the spiky hair boy stopped to what appeared to be viewing the scenery. That's when they made their move.

---

"Hey you!" came a deep voice.

Cloud turned around to see two guys looking at him, the light of the partly visible moon catching the medal of the guns that had. By pure instinct he reached back for his sword but as soon as he had he remembered that he had left his sword at home. Cloud's mind raced, he thought going to a club would be safe enough not to bring his sword, much less his materia.

_Two guys…even with guns I can take them. _Cloud thought getting ready to defend himself.

---

The thugs smirked to themselves; it appeared their friend was going to fight after all. Little did he know there were more of their friends coming up behind him. They drew closer to distract the blonde from behind him. They aimed their guns threateningly.

"What do you want?" Cloud shouted.

When they didn't answer he became nervous and uneasy by the way they approached. Then, suddenly he was kicked down to his knees and his arms were being held by two large guys. He soon realized that these men were from the dance club he had been at.

"Well, did you have fun dancing, boy?" Blue eyes looked up. A man a little on the chubby side appeared behind the two thugs in front of him. His hair was mid-length and was on the ugly side what with the look at if it had been dyed to many colors at once. Greasy fingers grabbed the blonde's chin and forced them to look eye to eye. Cloud could see the greed and lust growing in this man's eyes, not to mention in the eyes of his little minions.

"You know I watched you in the club. Considering how much you drank I'm surprised you aren't acting more like a drunken person." Said the man again bending over to look closer into the spiky haired boy's face, "I love your eyes… they glow in the moon light. Or is that want to be with us showing?"

Cloud snapped his head back away and spit in the thug master's face, "What do you want?"

"Your money, you must be loaded by the way you were spending your doe on drinks. However, now that we can see you up close a little more 'action' might be in order." The fat man smirked watching their prisoner struggle. He had almost gotten lose, maybe he was stronger then he looked.

_Now normally I'm not one to run like a coward, but then again normally I'm not one to not bring my sword or materia with me…_ Cloud thought to himself, closing his eyes, _in that case I wont run like a coward, I'll… just use a tactical retreat._

With a burst of strength, the ex- SOLDIER tore away from his holders, and jumped back a few feet. Once a safe distance was made he turned to run, the thugs began to fire their guns on him.

The loud sounds echoed like shockwaves through the alleyways as they ripped through the air. Something between a gasp and cry of pain escaped cloud's mouth as one bullet hit him in the left shoulder and another grazed his right. He fell to the ground, looks of excitement painted the shooter's faces.

The flabby man smiled in a sinister way at the sight of the young man on the ground in pain, "Okay boys, go round our yo-" the looks on the thug's faces were exchanged with looks of terror and fright as their boss was run through on a long sword. The leader's eyes watered with pain as blood spread from the wound and came from his mouth as well.

---

Taking a moment from the intense pain around his shoulders, Cloud looked back just in time to see the leader fall forward with the long sword still jammed into his back. His eyes widened to a size unbelievably possible.

"Ma…masamune…" his mind couldn't grasp that sword and why it was here. Only one person in the whole world could use that sword, and he was dead. Instantly he jumped to a conclusion, _that isn't masamune… it can't be. It's has to be a fake, some sort of cruel joke._

Cringing at he pain that shot through his shoulders when he made his way to his feet and began to try to get as far away from that sword real or not.

---

A dark figure walked out of the shadows. Its long black cloak covered it completely, leaving nothing to be seen but a pair of glowing blue-green eyes. Though the figure was cloaked in the protection of the cloths just by looking at its body structure you could tell it was most definitely a man under there. With slow steps the figure came to the sword and pulled it out while the other thugs watched shaking in their boots.

"Who are you man?" said one of the guys with a shaky voice.

"A friend," the figure began, "of that man you took it upon yourself to wound." His low voice slipped from his tongue like water. He drew closer with his long sword glistening in the moonlight.

The others raised their guns but were too late and the cold steel of the sword laid its deadly kiss upon their bodies with one swing.

---

The figure stood watching the sky, his hands tucking away the sword only know as masamune under his cloak. Black gloved hands traveled up to the hood of the figure and in one motion the hood revealed thick, long silver hair. Pale skin reflected the glow of the moon light making it seem as though it glowed. The clouds were becoming more abundant and dark. The shadows fell over the figure plugging him into darkness again, his eyes giving off a faint glow.

His mind wondered to Cloud, the boy was hurt and the alcohol was probably just now beginning to take effect making hi light headed. This man knew he had to find him before someone or something else did. He want Cloud for himself, having tried to destroy the planet and failing he was surprised that he still could draw breath.

_If I can't have the world, then I'll have the one who made my failure a reality…_he thought to himself.

"Cloud…" He whispered into the night as he been his pursuit of the young blonde.

---

_I have to get away… I…I need to get home before I bleed everywhere. _Cloud's mind raced as he stumbled through the damp alley.

Pain seemed to fire through out his body with each step. The fact he had been drinking was starting to make his eye site become fuzzy.

"Cloud…" The blonde's eyes widened as he hesitantly looked behind him to see the same cloaked figure from before standing a few yards back. His blood stopped pumping from his heart at the site of the figure not having his hood on.

_Blue-green eyes with a slight glow, pale skin, long silver hair… God… This is a nightmare. Someone please… wake me up. _The wind blew cold through the narrow passage. Cloud began shaking when the wind kissed the back of his bare neck.

"You seem cold, Cloud. Come over here. I'll take care of your wounds for you while you get warm." The wind picked up the black cloak making it seem alive and unnatural.

"Se... phi... roth…" Cloud backed up slowly. That name alone sent shivers down his spine, "You're not real. What are you? Another clone or a ghost? Get away!" the young swordsman shouted, and surprised to see a look between anger, sadness, and concern painted over Sephiroth's face.

Forgetting his pain completely, Cloud turns to run down to the main street hoping this 'thing' would vanish with the shadows, but the pain refused to be forgotten and shot through his muscles. Screams of intense pain bounced off the walls like a rubber ball. A 'thud' sound was heard as the younger man fall to the ground. He pushed himself against the wall trying to use it to push him up.

Cloud came to a halt as he realized a certain dead guy was kneeling next to him, studying him. A cool hand ran down his cheek bringing his eyes to meet that of the elder warrior. They stared at each other for several minutes, before a small smile appeared on Sephiroth as he made an effort to pull the spiky blonde into his arms. The ex-general was stunned for a moment as Cloud proved to still have enough energy to fight.

"Let me go! Go away! I don't need the help of a dead man!" Cloud shouted, closing his eyes to cope with the pain as he took a shot at hitting his holder's chest as hard as he could. With an arm remaining unthreatened wrapped firmly around the wounded blonde's waist and the hand from before came back up to grab his chin, he snapped his head away only to have it sharply pulled back and was forced to look back into his old enemies eyes once again.

"Don't be stupid, Strife." Sephiroth had an annoyed glare in his eyes, and his voice proved he wasn't in a good mood, "Look at you, Cloud. You're hurt and even drunk. Plus, no even close to home. So, why do you put aside your hate for me long enough to let your wounds heal?"

"I hate you…" Cloud mumbled to himself, feeling his eyes slipping closed. He fell forward and his head fell on Sephiroth's shoulder guard.

The legendary warrior pulled his cloak off himself and wrapped it around the bleeding boy. Strong arms lifted the small form up and walked into the shadows.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Surprisingly this chapter was hard to write. I've been trying to write the beginning for a few weeks now but my brain wouldn't listen and would be thinking about the later chapters towards the end. On top of that I haven't written in third person in a very long time. So I'd like to say I'm sorry if it seemed choppy or anything I'm not used to third person, I've been writing in first for the longest time. Well how did I do? This is my first FFVII story so be nice. God this chapter came out long… my mind wouldn't shut up and let me call it quits.


	2. Wounds & dreams

Hey everyone! Glad you liked the first chapter of Blood & Blades!

_Thank you to those people who have taken an interest in my story:_

**OK-kun:** Glad you like it! I was worried about this story for a while because I've never written for Final Fantasy before. Anyway, Sephiroth came back… by… I don't know. Like I said I've just started playing FFVII so I don't know any of the story yet. This story was kind of an impulse. However, now thanks to you I'll ponder that, and figure out a way to put in the story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**Nicolle:** Thank you! I'm happy you liked it. Hope that stays the same with upcoming chapters.

**Faded-Justice**Although normally I do not like people telling me what I need to improve on, in this case you're right. Hope you like this chapter.

**ShadowCatLeader**OO So many questions… I don't know, I don't know. I haven't gotten to the point of figuring out how Sephiroth came back.

**RuByMoOn17** Thanks!

**SuperSaraMoon** I know a chapter can never be to long, it's just unheard of for me to write 7 pages worth of one chapter, especially chapter 1. Enjoy!

**KoinuSephiroth** Thank you! I was playing FFVII yesterday for a full day and I made it to disc 2! Sephiroth kicks ass! Enjoy

**miss.maniac:** Thanks… I can't promise there won't be errors. I can't get a hold of my editor reader. So until school starts again you're going to have to live with the mistakes I make. I am not a good editor and can't really catch much past spelling error or missing word. But enjoy anyway.

**Lady Shala:** I agree and here you go.

**Chocolate Goth:** Thanks! You're right; insanity can be temporarily over looked.

**Shinra Sephiroth:** Well here is your wish! More Sephiroth and Cloud!

**---**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of them, although the idea of owning Sephiroth would be awesome.

**_Warning: _**To all those who read this story. I do plan on conquering my fear of writing a real yaoi scene in this story! So yeah, sex will be in this story more then once. If you're under the right age or don't like two guys having 'fun' get away now! You have been warned.

May be just a little Out of Character-ness, if you don't mind…

* * *

**Blood & Blades**

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

_Click, click…_

The door opened slowly, a boot shoved the door to open it faster as Sephiroth came in with the little blonde bundle in his arms. He kicked the door shut and preceded to the bedroom where he could lay his prize down and tend to that wound.

The blonde's head hit the soft pillow gently; his neck became exposed as the blonde's _atama_ turned to the side. The silver haired warrior straightened himself up and stood for a few moments drinking in cloud's helplessness, his weakness as it seemed to make the older man stronger.

The younger man looked like a fly caught in a thread chrysalis on a spider's web, helpless and ready to devour.

_But don't worry my little fly. I won't eat you, yet. I want you completely healed for when I sink my teeth into you…_Sephiroth licked his lips hungrily…_ and when I do taste you I promise not to be sloppy and wasteful by eating you in one bite. No… I want to savor every last bit of you._

The ex- general almost had to slap himself in order to pull out of his thoughts. He walked back into the living room to set the masamune down in the sword rack. He threw his coat off on the sofa, the shoulder guards making a metallic noise as they fell. He turned and rushed back into his bedroom and stepped into his bathroom to collect the supplies he was going need to extract the bullet and patch those wounds.

Under normal circumstances he'd just toss the boy a potion or restore materia… or nothing at all, but Sephiroth knew that gun shot wound was going to need to take its own time to heal. This meant no magic.

_Magic…_the ex-commander chuckled_…not a very scientific term._

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of silver tweezers, a rather large cloth, some gauze and bandages. Before leaving the bathroom he grabbed a wash rag and a bowl of warm water. The legendary combatant set the needed supplies on the nightstand by the bed and pulled it closer to make it an easier reach. He turned to the bed where Cloud was laying and got on the bed so he was leaning over the blonde with his legs on either side of the waist.

Sephiroth's gloved hands reached forward to the folds of the cloak and opened the cloth. Cloud was only wearing a pair of faded black jeans that hugged his hips rather well and a white button up shirt with a fold down collar. If it hadn't been for the blood stains on the shirt along with the rip from where the bullets tore through the fabric then the blonde would have looked relatively alluring.

_Come on, damn it… I'll have plenty of time to stare after that wound is treated. _He took a hold of the opening at the top of the shirt where the sleeping man had left 2 buttons open and ripped the shirt open and completely off.

He took the white cloth he had gotten from the bathroom and placed it under Cloud's bleeding shoulder to keep the blood from leaking through his cloak and staining the bed. Next the silver long haired man reached for the tweezers and got ready to pull that bullet out.

"This may hurt, Cloud. So… if you can hear me, please, feel free to struggle and cry out all you want. But not too much now, I don't want to make your wound any worse then it is, although it would hurt you more than me." Sephiroth laughed quietly to himself. The tweezers were lowered to the wound and dug in to find the bullet.

---

Cloud's face twisted at the feel of pain suddenly shooting through his shoulder. His eyes shut tighter and his mouth opened to let a painful whimper out. His limbs tried to move away from the pain but he found that nothing would stir.

_What… why cant I move? _

He could feel something in his shoulder. Something small, able to clamp on anything smaller then it by the faint click sound from it.

Cloud tried to concentrate on other aspects of his current situation like what was he under that prevented him from moving. He knew he should just open his eyes, but he found that his eyelids wouldn't obey his mental command.

_What happened tonight? Gaea, all I remember is walking out of that dance club, then… then what? _

Cloud couldn't remember, he couldn't even remember that sword, that unforgettable one of a kind sword. He thought maybe it would come back to him later. His body although couldn't move for some unknown reason, was whispering to his consciousness that thinking about what happened wasn't meant to be done. He could feel himself slipping into a state of slumber. He also could feel the weight of whatever was on him focus around his midsection.

Something was calling to Cloud from the back of his mind. It sounded like a voice, a soft, gentle, maternal voice.

_My, how you have grown…_said the voice. Cloud mentally turned around to face the voice, and with that fell into a dream.

---

Sephiroth dug the tweezers into Cloud's shoulder, he watched as the blond beneath him twisted in pain, mainly in his face.

_At least I know you're still alive, Cloud…_he smirked to himself.

When he felt Cloud begin to move more, he placed his left hand on the boy's chest firmly pressing him down. He didn't want the blonde to try and sit up and ram the bullet any deeper using the tweezers in his shoulder.

_Come on damn it…_the ex-general cursed gritting him teeth. This bullet was being very stubborn.

---

_Mom…_Cloud whispered, his mind telling him to look away, that this wasn't real, but he couldn't help it. There before him was the one woman he'd always love, who could do no wrong… his mother.

He watched as his home came into focus around him. The wood floor that transitioned to stone as you got closer to the kitchen; the two beds in the corner, with the blue quilted one closest to the door the grey quilted bed in the corner. It wasn't the best or most fancy, but it had that home feeling, like if you were there you knew you were always safe from harm, from the monsters that roamed the nearby lands. His mother brought him out of his gazing when she wrapped herself around him, Cloud returned that tight embrace, and they stayed like that for what seemed to be forever. The blonde boy buried his face in his mother's neck and soft blonde hair that was just slightly beginning to fade into a white color as she grew older. He never wanted to leave his mother's side again, he felt safe, understood in a way only a mother could.

_My, how you have grown…_She whispered into his ear, they pulled apart slowly then stopped with her hands on his shoulders and his on her sides. Cloud looked her up and down, blonde hair much like his own but with less spikes, beautiful green eyes, so very alive. Pale feature also much like his own, it was obvious that the swordsman got most of his looks from his mother. She wore a simple orange dress and white apron.

When they dropped their arms to their side, Cloud suddenly felt like he was growing cold and lonely. But those thoughts were chased away when he heard the other woman walk around him, her foot steps soft and gentle.

_I bet the girls never leave you alone…_

"Not really." He answered quietly. Cloud walked away and fell back onto the bed. It was so soft, and comfortable.

_There are a lot of temptations in the city…I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend._ He could hear his mother walking back to the kitchen getting something out of the refrigerator. The bed shifted under his mother's weight, she leaned over her son curiously and held out the small bottle. It had liquid droplets forming down the sides of it.

_Good old mother, she always seemed to know when I needed something before I did…_He thought to himself, and reached up taking the bottle with a grin.

He tilted his head back as he brought the bottle to his lips, the cold liquid slid back down his throat, cooling everything it touched, he took the bottle anyway from his lips, and "I'm all right. Really I am." He said looking his mother in the eyes, hoping this would end the conversation, but no, his mother didn't stop there.

_You should have…_she looked away and stared at the floor for a moment before continuing, _an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you…_she turned back to Cloud with her warm heartfelt smile, _I think that would be the prefect type for you._

"I'm not interested." He sighed averting his eyes.

_Why not, mister stubborn?_

"Because… I have already found someone or I thought I did." Flashes of a girl only a year older then him went through his mind. Her long chestnut hair tied back into a braid and green eyes full of innocence. She wore a pink dress with buttons in the front that went down to about mid-shin and her little short sleeve half jacket. She stood standing in a field of flowers, blooming in all kinds of colors, her head turned smiling as always as if this was a memory and she was smiling for him and only him.

Sadness came over into his eyes, as a painful flash took place of this bright and happy one. This flash sent shivers down his spine and tears to his eyes. For there on a platform/alter, locked in prayer was the same girl. She looked up at him with a smile then suddenly a black figure jumped down out of nowhere and impaled her on a sword, the very sword that both mystified and terrified him. Despite killing the girl the figure looked like an angel, in the way he moved with unparalleled grace and in the way he looked. Body very well toned, he looked very powerful with the only part of his body you could really see was his chest, which again, was well defined. Long silver hair running down his back, it still - even in such a painful moment - amazed Cloud with just how long it was. He knew most every warrior he had seen had short hair, he was told that long hair is more of a problem in fighting in that it could get in your way or be the reason you were caught, just simply reaching out and grabbing it would be all that was needed to get you. But this man had hair down to the back of his knees or at least past his ass, and he didn't seem to have trouble moving with it. Then again this man has had years of practice so he's probably used to it.

_Cloud? Cloud, honey… snap out of it…_

The vision faded and his daze ended as his eyes focused on his mother waving her hand in front of his face, "Huh? Oh… sorry, mom."

_That's alright, so tell me about the one you found. _Cloud's mother said, returning to her smile as she scooted closer to her son so she could hear every last word.

Cloud looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms like he normally did when he would think, "Well, she was a year older then me," Blue eyes shifting to see the woman next to him widen her smile as she listened, "She was extremely nice and she loved to grow flowers. You would have loved her, mom."

_Would have? Did she leave you? _She tilted her head to the side.

"In a sense, we went on one date and hit it off to some degree-" Cloud was cut off.

_Then what happened? Did she find someone she thought was better then you and leave?_

"No, mom. She didn't leave me over something like that… she left because… because…" He stumbled in his words and averted his again away again.

_Because… what, Son?_

He turned his eyes back to his mother's and sat in silence a few seconds longer then sighed and said. "Because… she's dead, I witnessed her death; I was less then ten feet away when it happened."

His mother raised a hand to her mouth, "Oh, sweetie… I'm sorry that happened to you." She leaned forward and pulled Cloud into her arms once more. Once more Cloud buried his face in the neck of his mother, he could feel her arms around him, one hand petting his head and the other around his waist with fingertips running up and down his back in a line.

It was very soothing, he felt like he could stay like this forever.

---

Aqua eyes shifted as a hand smaller then the legend's twitching. Sephiroth could feel to younger man's heart under his hand that was still on his chest. The breathing was slow and the heart beat was calm, his sharp gaze also noticed his eyelids moving frequently.

_He must be dreaming…I wonder of what?_

The silver haired man was snapped out of his thoughts when he felts the tweezers catch on something, they just wouldn't close completely. He shifted his head to try and see into the wound when he saw something grey between the arms of the tweezers.

"I found the bullet…" He smiled to himself.

_Now the fun part…_

He tugged at it, but it only caused Cloud to tense in pain. He thought for a moment and then started moving the bullet out slowly and at the same time he made circles. Each circle pulling it out a little at a time.

---

"Ah!" Cloud suddenly shouted, he ripped himself away from his mother and squeezed his left shoulder in an attempt that maybe his strength would cancel it out, but it didn't. His blue eyes shut tightly. Cloud fell onto his side, still in pain.

_Cloud…_

He couldn't hear the voice anymore through his own cries of pain. His body started to feel hot, _too_ hot. He cracked his eyes open, but only saw blurs around him. All he could make out was the room around him changing, turning…red? Maybe orange…

---

"Almost there…" Sephiroth whispered.

His eyes narrowed more and more as they switched from watching the bullet come out to the blonde's face cringing in pain. His arm jerked back, it took him a moment to figure out the bullet was finally out and in the tweezers.

The ex-general leaned over to the nightstand and placed the bullet down. He grabbed the wash rag and dipped it in the warm water, the rung it out. He brought the rag to the wound and gently dabbed it, cleaning the blood both fresh and dried away. The older man also took this time to look at the other wound, compared to where the bullet was this one was a scratch. He wiped the blood away again, and then stared at it for a few minutes to make sure it had stopped bleeding before returning to the more serious injury. Sephiroth grabbed some gauze and placed it over the blood-free whole and pressed firmly.

---

"Mom?" He whimpered through the pain that was leaving him slowly.

He got on his knees, eyes that were still shut now fluttered open. Cloud turned his head back and forth fast realizing he was now outside in the middle of the village, but it was on fire. Flames of orange, red, green, blue, and purple danced everywhere. There were no bodies on the ground, his head snapped back to his house, the roof collapsed inwards. Terror and fear consumed Cloud's heart as he shot up off the ground ignoring the pain in his shoulder. The blonde boy stumbled into the burning building, shouting for anyone that could be in there.

"Mother! Where are you! Please, after me!" He took a few steps in, but could go no farther cause the heat was so intense.

"Oh…" Then he spotted her, his mother, his beautiful…happy… caring mother… dead. At first it looked like she had been crushed under the support beam when it fell down, but upon looking closer there was blood around the chest area. This meant she was dead before the beam had fallen.

"Mother…" In the back of his mind a little voice kept telling him this wasn't real, that he shouldn't act like this, but he didn't care, real or not his mother was dead in front of him, real or not, that wouldn't stop the pain from swelling in his heart and his eyes, "I'm sorry… even now I couldn't protected you… I'm sorry; you didn't deserve to die like this." Cloud's body began to shake uncontrollable, knees giving out; he fell onto his hands and knees. His eyes felt like they would drown in their own tears. He was near his mother's body, a shaky hand reached out to touch her hair. Still soft as ever…

Cloud pulled his hand back, and did his best to stand up. He turned to walk back out of the building, but paused in the doorway and glanced back at the fallen woman.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Mother. Although it hurts, it was nice seeing you again… even though you died. I will never let the person responsible for this get away with it." He locked his eyes to his mother's face, "I love you, mom. May you be happy in the world beyond, and say 'hello' to dad and Aeris for me. Good-bye."

His tears fell to the ground; he stood in the middle of the village once more trying to regain himself. The blonde boy knew there was no one else alive in the village, except one. The one, who did all this, caused all this pain and suffering. The one he knew was watching him right now, from up the hill.

His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, the air burned his lungs but it helped to quiet the sadness and anger of his soul. Sapphire eyes opened and looked up, they met the blue-green eyes of his watcher. His tormenter's eyes were filled with smugness and cruelty; where as Cloud's eyes narrowed showing all the inner pain and rage he could muster with in himself making his eye glow brightly in defiance.

---

The elite swordsman sat quietly watching his 'guest's' face jerk and twitch often. He found is amusing watching the younger man sleep. For he knew when the boy woke up he'd have to used a little force to keep him from trying to walk out the door. That's why Sephiroth liked this little house; it was in the middle of nowhere. Plus, he was sure even if Cloud did manage to get outside that he wouldn't recognize anything around. Also, the older man had taken down every map or atlas in the whole house and burned them. He, himself didn't need a map because he knew his way around.

_Now, what I'm going to do? I need to wrap the wounds still, the one on his right arm won't be too much of a problem, but this one, on his left, will. The only way for me to bandage that injury would be to sit him up and have him lean on me._ He cringed at the thought of Cloud waking up before he was done with the wrapping. Knowing Cloud as well as he did if the boy woke fully up then he'd overreact.

Sephiroth decided he'd just have to take his chances, so he moved himself back off of Cloud's waist and sat more on his thighs. He leaned over to grab the bandages and set them by his knee. Then reached forward and slid one hand under the younger mans back and the other under his head, slowly and gently lifting Cloud into a sitting position. The legend carefully rested the blonde's head on his collar bone, he winced when the blonde started to stir but let out a sigh of relief when the youths breathing remained that of a sleeping person, he knew Cloud had gone back to sleep. He took the bandages and started with looping it around Cloud's chest first to keep it from coming undone then started angling the dressing to go over his shoulder.

He wrapped the cover around the blonde 8 times both ways (around the chest and over the shoulder). Sephiroth tugged at the bandage one last time to tighten it then tied it.

_There, that should do it. I wonder if—_

His train of thought was disturbed when something became apparent to the elite. Cloud's breathing had become very quiet rather then the soft sound one makes when sleeping. Also, he could feel a patch of wetness near his collar bone.

Sephiroth looked down and found what he thought he would have. Cloud's eyes were open and watching him but something was off about them, they held a kind of dazed look to them. Like although his eyes were open, he was still dreaming, and also Cloud was crying. He had tears running down his cheeks, which explained the wet feeling – for a minute there the older man started to think the blonde was drooling on him -.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" He whispered softly.

"You… did it…" The youth mumbled.

"Did what?" The older man tilted his head to the side, question-like.

"Killed… you killed my mother. You… stabbed her then left her in the house when it was set on fire… she was crushed by the support beam…" Cloud whimpered, blue eye then shut tightly and the youth's head turned and buried his face in the older man's chest.

_So that's what he was dreaming about…or is he still dreaming?_

It didn't matter, whether the blonde had been awake or not wasn't important. Because now he had Cloud crying in his arms, instead of overreacting like he originally thought.

Sephiroth found himself with his arms around Cloud in a protective manner, hushing and soothing him as well. To be honest, the elite was a little bothered that, Cloud Strife, the man that had foiled all his plans to become a god and get back at the planet was in his arms, crying no less. What bothered him even more was that he was confronting the younger warrior.

TBC…

* * *

Alright! There is my update! Love it don't you? Sorry, I didn't stay true to there characters as much as I did in the first chapter. I mean, I made Sephiroth have a couple perverted-ish moments in there didn't I? But come on the guy has to have a few moments like that. Although they probably only happen once every 10 years maybe? lol

Thanks again to everyone that loved the first chapter. I do promise to explain things, like why Sephiroth is still alive, why he is helping Cloud, etc. Just not at this moment in time. So yeah, the next chapter might take a while to write up because school is starting for me again and that will be a living hell.

Also Please look forward to a couple one shots I have on the way.

Don't ask me about Sephiroth's house set up, I don't really know… I have even drawn it up and I can't seem to find a way I like

---

_Japanese lesson:_

Atama – head

---

**You know those two straps around Sephiroth's chest under his coat? What are those for? I really wonder, are they just there to be there? Are they fastening something? Please tell me…**


	3. Mystery Liquid Part 1

_Current standing point: 29 reviews, 714 (WAS: 1166) hits, 1 c2s, 18 favorites, and 28alerts._

_Damn! This story is taking off._

_OMG, I was so close to 1500 hits then the hits were reset! GRRRR!_

_Thanks to all those who read chapter 2:

* * *

_

**lilalou:** Thanks! And here you go!

**Kagome: "**ensnared my soul and chained me to you as your slave" WOW! OO Never had anyone tell me that before… Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Plague Rose:** Thanks enjoy!

**Punk Debutante:** lol, okay, okay! Here it is! Don't hurt me!

**Sesshomaru-bishounen:** Sorry about the Cloud/Aeris thing. Relapse always fun. Lol, picture Cloud and Sephiroth in the kitchen sword fighting with butter knifes for fun… lol

**one-winged-shinigami:** I'm well aware as to what type he is… but you seem to forget that he's been god knows where for that past year and you nor I could guess how being beating could have affected him. So maybe there's something about Cloud that would make him smile after finally finding that damned bullet… enjoy…

**fangs4fun:** I'm really liking your reviews!

**BoB's Angel 667:** What can I say? I do what I can, thanks for waiting. Hope it was worth it.

**Minako:** Yeah, it does doesn't it? His friends would not be to happy, now would they, but who said they'd find out Cloud's with Sephiroth? Hmmm… -… or at least not yet anyway. I'm not really a fan of Tifa so that works for me…lol I was in to playing FFVII for the Hot Guys! Then again… who wouldn't be? My favorite pairings are Cloud x Sephiroth, Sephiroth x Vincent, and Vincent x Cloud and maybe a little Zack at times.

TBC-? Is that for the review or do you not know what that means? lol, sorry… but if you don't know what that means it's To be continued, but you probably did know that. So enjoy the chapter! Love your comments!**  
**

**shadows-insanity:** Soonb! I like that; it's funny to say that. Thanks you! And hope you love this one too!**  
**

**hnossa:** And your review was wonderful too, and here is your next dose of Blood & Blades… God that makes this sound like a drug… Then again, in the world day what can't be a drug? Enjoy!

**RuByMoOn17:** I like that plan! XD **  
**

**Mako-Magic:** Yes, I wonder too! **  
**

**Lady Shala:** Will do! **  
**

**SuperSaraMoon:** Thanks!

**Phantomess13:** You mean for how Sephiroth came back right? Not Cloud… anyways… your e-mail is in your profile? Am I to assume phantomess13 is your pen name? But anyway please tell me! Ideas are good!

**Shinra Sephiroth:** That would kick ass if we could submit our writing to our teachers.

* * *

**  
**

You know what would be awesome? If people were doing fan arts of scenes from this story, god that'd be awesome. hint, hint you know… my birthday was last year –November 13, 2005 – I'm 16 now… god I wish I had fan arts from loyal reviewers… hey! Does anyone know when the new release date for FFVII: Advent Children is? I heard it was in April now.

I'm thinking of poems I want to write… but I don't know why I still have 1 one shots I need to finish… grr!

Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Blood &Blades **

_Chapter 3

* * *

_

The sun rose over the city of Midgar, lights of yellow, orange, red and purple melted together as one when they freed the city and all around from the clutches of the shadows that have had it for so long. It was like a war really meant to repeat over and over again. Every sunrise the light would attack the shadows strongly then at sunset the shadows would be back in force to shove the light back, a never ending war over the fate of the world.

Compared to the fight a year ago, this recurring one isn't worth batting an eye lash at. But even that was a thing of the past now. The heroes long since moved on and continuing their lives the best they can.

---

A gentle breeze blew through a lone window. The breeze moved the thin curtains out of the way for a small beam of light to come through and shine faintly on the bed. A lump in the bed stirred quietly and held the covers to the bed tighter in resistance to the sun's wake up call. Brown hair was seen just over the top of said covers. The figure woke up completely not long later.

Long hair spilled down her back and over her shoulder. Her eyes still trying to focus to the light of the room, she stretches out quietly as she yawned. Her back popped here and there. This girl got out of the bed and pulled the sheets back to make it look somewhat neat before continuing with her day. All the while completely unaware someone was missing from the building her and 3 of her friends shared.

---

Sephiroth was in the kitchen, perched on a stool by a low counter. The ex-general wore nothing but his old, battle worn leather pants. His knee high boots lay discarded in the living room, his long trench coat/belt, and straps (that cross over his chest) were hung up on a hook just outside the room.

_Cloud will wake soon…I should get ready, _he thought to himself. He pushed away a plate that held the remnants of food and picks up a syringe and a clear liquid filled bottle. With his long gloved fingers he stuck the needle through the cap of the bottle and pulled back on the syringe's plunger and watched as the liquid filled it.

Afterwards, Sephiroth went into the refrigerator, pulling out an oddly shaping container with a murky substance in it. The ex-general then pulled out the cork and could a whiff of it. The nauseating smell even made him wince lightly.

_If I wince at this then Cloud is goes to be to do everything he can to not take it, _he smirked slightly to himself_, Look who's talking, I did the same thing when Hojo tried to get me to swallow this. _

**To Be Continued…**

_What could this mystery liquid be?

* * *

_

I'm so damn sorry but that long wait! I honestly don't like making people wait so long but my creative juices haven't been flowing and I've been busy. Okay sorry if this chapter seems short I wasn't going for length this time I just wasn't to get the next part of the story down and let you all know I AM alive.

The set up of Cloud's house in Midgar:

They bought a Hotel type building and divided it.

1st floor – Tifa's Bar

2nd floor – Extra rooms for those who drink to much and cant go home

3rd floor – Tifa's Home

4th floor – Barrnet and Marlene's Home

5th floor/roof – Cloud's Home

They knocked down a few walls and turn each floor into their own living space. Cloud is on the floor and has the roof for training and such though anyone can get up there from the fire escape along the side. They reach their floor either by stairs or an elevator.

**Again sorry about the small chapter but the next one will make up for it I promise and I just wanted you all to know I was alive! **


	4. Discover the missing & Wake to the day

_Current standing point: 40 reviews, 2109 hits, 1 c2s, 18 favorites, and 33 alerts._

_I just love it when my hits jump after a new chapter. _

_Thanks to all those who read chapter 3:

* * *

_

**Kagome: **You and me need to RP again soon! Glad you liked that short last chapter!

**Makoto Duke War IV:** End of what? Lol, I have 2 Masamunes now so go ahead… Try and kill me. Besides if you killed me you'd never get an update to this story.

**Shiri Matakami:** Yes that was Tifa, Enjoy!

**Mako-Magic:** My writing style changed? Has it? How so? Oo

**ayachan: **Well I can't promise that. Cloud won't die of anything but as for the pain and hurt… you'll have to wait and see

**MyraHellsing:** Thank you! I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I've just been extremely busy! Gomen!

**RuByMoOn17:** Believe me they will do it, but not for a while and I can't promise Cloud will be willing… but you'll find that out much later.

**KuroSakura-chan:** I agree it was too short but my creative juices just refused to flow beyond that. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**scarlettHuntress:** Yeah I know I make little mistakes like that but once again I cant change those mistakes because I type to fast and my brain lets me think everything is right and I even see it as right but I have to go back and look at it a few days later to find some of the mistakes. I like those 'hey seph I think I wanna screw you as well' fics but the problems is they tend to make the character very much out of character, and then it just gets weird/funny/creepy especially when they do Sephiroth. Glad you liked it, I look forward to hearing (reading) more from you!

**Yersi Fanel:** Thanks! Will do! Enjoy!

**amethyst sylph:** Jenova juice… interesting…. oO… okay hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

**_TO EVERYONE THAT READ CHAPTER 3 (who reviews or not):_** Just incase I have perverted readers which I know I do and is completely okay by me, but just too clear things before someone asks. **NO** the needle in chapter 3 is **NOT** filled with liquid Viagra!

lol, I just had to write that in... I just thought it was funny and would put a smile on your face.

---

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own FFVII or any of the characters… but I do own 2 versions of the game and 2 AC action figures! And 2 replicas of Masamune!

**_Warning:_ **To all those who read this story. I do plan on conquering my fear of writing a real yaoi scene in this story! So yeah, sex will be in this story more then once but not to graphic to the point should want to kick me off. If you're under the right age or don't like two guys having 'fun' get away now! You have been warned.

May be just a little Out of Character-ness, if you don't mind…

* * *

**Blood & Blades **

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

The bedroom was dark, the only real light came from the window but the curtains were thick so the light was more of a glow, a glow around the edges of the whole window, the product of light reflecting off of the curtains to the wall.

Although the fabric over the window was not being exposed to moving air or anything of the sort, somehow the curtains moved every now and then and thin lines of light were cast across the bed and over Cloud's body.

The door swung open slowly with a quiet creak. Pale feet came through the opening. The owner of these white limbs stepped into the room just as quietly as ever, and made their way over to the night stand next to the bed.

With long, thin, fingers covered only by soft black leather gloves, a velvet cloth was set down on the night stand. The fold was pulled back revealing the syringe now filled with the strange clear liquid (that is NOT Viagra!...) and another bottle containing a murky dark liquid which the smell even made the holder flinch from time to time.

The figure pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down watching the blonde that still laid unconscious.

Strands of silver hair gently fell over his shoulder. The light from the window behind him made it seem as though his hair was glowing. Long well shaped legs sat crossed with those hands intertwined together, resting in his lap.

This fallen angel stayed in place, he watched the other man. Cat-like green eyes observed the blonde carefully for any signs of awakening, change in breathing, rapid eye movement, twitching, anything.

It was like a spider waiting and watching for his prey, his fly to wake and become aware of his situation.

_Yes, awaken and find yourself unable to fly away for your wings along with your body are now caught in my web…_ Sephiroth could only smirk slightly at his thought. Yes, Cloud would try to 'fly' away, but fail as soon as he realized his wings were disabled until his rival saw fit to return them to him.

---

Bacon sizzled in frying pan. The wonderful smell of delicious food filled the bar's kitchen. Tifa has pretty much made herself the cook for her and her friends. She enjoyed doing the cooking though. She saw it as a way to be able to see the others daily. And a way to test new recipes, but that's a different story.

A cabinet opened and a feminine hand reached into its depths and pulled out four plates. Then the cabinet was closed and the plates were laid out on the counters next to the stove. Tifa went to the bacon and cut it into small pieces before bringing out the eggs and cracking them open, watching the yoke and the membrane fall into the hot pan and give off steam. The brunette repeated this ten times and proceeded to scramble the eggs.

Once the eggs were ready the cook placed the bacon pieces into them and stirred them up, she also threw lots of cheese in. The brown haired fist fighter turned off the stove when the food had met her desired state. She picked up the pan and brought it over to the fours plates and proceeded to divide the scrambled eggs as evenly as she could.

"What's on the menu?" A deep groggy voice said, Tifa turned to look and smiled as she saw Barret in a loose pair of PJ pants and Marlene rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her little night gown.

"Good morning to you guys too," Tifa turned and went to the toaster and prepared four english muffins, "We're having scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese mixed in and a buttered english muffin on the side."

Marlene smiled through her sleepiness, "That sounds great! Thanks Tifa." Barret nodded in agreement.

The older woman's brown eyebrows drew together in wonder, "Where's Cloud?"

Barret turned and looked at the way they had came to see if there was any sign of their blonde companion, "I don't know. He didn't meet us in the elevator," the tall black man grins and turned back to Tifa, "He's probably having a late start. Cloud must have had one to many drinks and is suffering from the hangover from hell."

They dismissed it thinking Cloud would show up in a few minutes. They had no reason to think something was wrong. Yes, Cloud did go to a night club which was odd since most people thought he was becoming anti-social, but it was good to see him going out to have fun. Tifa smiled at the memories of when they came to this place.

Tifa, Barret, and Cloud, after the fight to save the world, had come back to Midgar and bought an old five story hotel. The first floor was turned into Tifa's bar 7th Heaven, they had also decided to keep the second floor the way it was, with a little fixing up of course to make it presentable. They loaned out the rooms on that floor to those people who were too hammered to be trusted on the street. The third floor was Tifa's, fourth was Barret's which he shared with his daughter, and Cloud got the top floor. They each had knocked out many walls to make their floors more home like and less of a hotel. Now it looked like they lived in a very large apartment, just minus the rent. Needless to say each person had a guestroom or two.

While everyone was eating the front door to the bar opened. They all looked up as the sound of the small bell above the door gave a sudden jingle.

Marlene moved to jump out of her chair and run to the front door in what appeared to be an attempt to tackle the visitor.

The other two wooden chairs screeched slightly as they slid against the floor. Both adults followed that path of the young girl and found her talking to a young boy around her own age. He wore a short sleeve, hooded, zip up sweater with a T-shirt under, and matching pants. His hair was brown and short but was long enough to get in his eyes and his eyes were an odd mix of colors, blue, green, and a little grey and brown.

"Hello Denzel." Tifa smiled leaning in on the door frame.

"Hi Tifa." He replied.

"Yo Denzel quit flirting with my daughter," Barret laughed with a smirk.

"Dad!" Marlene shouted, shooting her father a death glare.

Barret's expression became that of a confused man when a soft slipper collided with his face. Tifa smiled and leaned over to pick up the slipper. Then the brunette walked over to the young girl and handed back her slipper.

"Where's Cloud?" Denzel asked looking around for signs of the blonde swordsman he liked to be around so much.

"I think he's upstairs asleep. Why don't you go and bring him down?" Tifa smiled knowing that would make Denzel's day.

"Really?" The boy said.

"Yes, and you might want to check the 2nd floor too just in case he was to drunk to make it to his floor," She added.

"Okay!" Denzel ran off to the elevator.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Marlene yelled and ran off too.

"Hey you two tell Cloud if he doesn't get his spiky ass down here I'm going to take his breakfast," Barret shouted after them grinning only to get whacked over the head by Tifa.

"You will do nothing of the kind…" She glared and returned to her seat at the table.

"It's funny really… you know… Denzel really seems to look up to Cloud." The gunner said losing the joking manner he had a minute ago. The chair squeaked quietly as he sat down.

"Yeah. He does," She replied.

_Denzel looks up to Cloud the same way Cloud used to look up to…_She shook her head. Tifa refused to think of _that _name. No never again would she imagine the man that used to be Cloud's hero. They had destroyed that _man _and the world was now safe. That's all that matters. Just because Cloud's idol went crazy and tried to destroy the world doesn't mean Denzel's would. We'll… pray to the ancients Denzel's idol doesn't go insane… because if that happened who could save the world from Cloud. Cloud was the strongest in the world at that moment in time. Would Denzel brave similar obstacles to defeat Cloud? Similar obstacles Cloud had braved to defeat Sephiroth… the Great General Sephiroth. Hopefully, the world would never find out.

A half an hour later or so they thought the children came back down the stairs. They were winded, obviously from running around the floors, since there were so many rooms on the second level, and Cloud's level has many places he could have crashed.

"Tifa, Tifa!" Denzel shouted in a tired voice, cheeks tinted red.

"Dad, Dad!" Marlene shouted in the same state.

"What is it, kids?" The adults said in unison.

"We looked through all the rooms on the second floor…" Denzel started.

"…and looked through Cloud's floor…" Marlene continued.

"….He's not here…. It looks like he didn't come home…" They both said.

---

Feeling…

It slowly came back to his limbs but, then although he could feel his limbs they still felt like they were being held down. By what though?

The sound of a groan reached his ears as he became aware of the massive pain around his left shoulder and throbbing headache.

The blonde could tell, although in pain, that he was in fact resting on a bed. A soft one too.

He tried to remember the events of the night before but nothing seemed to come to him. When an idea came close to his grasp it slipped away as his head or shoulder throbbed. Though he couldn't place where he was or what had happened to him, Cloud could feel that he wasn't alone in the room.

His dry lips parted quietly in an attempt to move and open his eyes but nothing happened until he heard a voice. A voice that seemed to spark many emotions at once, most leaning towards the bad sort of feelings, oddly though the voice seemed very familiar and yet he couldn't place it. This made him wonder just how much he had to drink.

"Cloud…" said the deep yet soft voice.

The young swordsman stirred more at the sound of the voice. Eye lids moving constantly and cracked open slowly. His vision was completely blurred.

"How is your vision? Can you see me?" said the voice again.

_Damn… Where have I heard that voice before?_

Blue eyes narrowed in attempt to focus. The blonde turned to the voice but only saw _fuafua _(see bottom on page if you don't understand the word), blurred shapes. He shut his eyes trying to shake the fuzziness away and blinked many times before looking towards the direction of the voice again as it came into focus.

Clouds eyes widened at the surprise of seeing SOLDIER's ex-general sitting next to him

"Yes… to my misfortune… I can see you," Cloud spoke with the full realization that this man beside him wasn't a fake but the real thing.

* * *

Well what do you think? Is the length of this chapter better compared to the last chapter? Sorry about any errors I can't catch them half the time.

_Japanese Lesson 2:_

FuaFua – Fluffy

Sorry for any little mistakes. It's 12:57AM and my eyes dont want to focus...


	5. Goodnight

_Current standing point: 54 reviews, 7087 hits, 3 c2s, 26 favorites, and 56 alerts._

_Thanks to all those who read chapter 4:_

**scarlettHuntress:** Yeah, at first I thought this story was going to be just after the game but then I decided to have Denzel in the story. So yeah it is kinda after the game and yet post-AC. As for repeating myself I don't know. Plus, I know this chapter was uneventful but many good stories have one of those chapters that are more for setting up the next events. I hope this chapter is more to your liking.

**MyraHellsing:** Glad you liked it! Don't eat too many apple pies now!

**KuroSakura-chan:** Yes, Vincent will make an appearance later in the story!

**amethyst sylph:** Paralyze Cloud? snickers you never know, keep reading to find out.

**evilgoddess1990:** Hope you enjoy!

**Lord of the Shadows:** Oh hush and enjoy the story!

**Yersi Fanel:** Thanks.

**Kagome:** I didn't add or anything you must have been dreaming! lol

---

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own FFVII or any of the characters… but I do own 2 versions of the game and 2 AC action figures! And 2 replicas of Masamune!

_**Warning:**_To all those who read this story. I do plan on conquering my fear of writing a real yaoi scene in this story! So yeah, sex will be in this story more then once but not to graphic to the point should want to kick me off. If you're under the right age or don't like two guys having 'fun' get away now! You have been warned.

May be just a little Out of Character-ness, if you don't mind…

**

* * *

**

Blood & Blades 

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"_Yes… to my misfortune… I can see you," Cloud spoke with the full realization that this man beside him wasn't a fake but the real thing._

---

"Misfortune?" Sephiroth said with slight amusement, "Are you saying it was misfortune to wake up safe, wounds bound and not in the hands of those vermin?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed remembering the night before. He thought it was a bad dream but then again if Sephiroth was really next to him then the rest must have been true.

"Something wrong, Cloud?" came the other's deep, smooth voice.

"There's always something wrong if you're here," even with Cloud's grogginess and headache the anger and frustration was viewable, "real or clone?"

With a calm expression on his face the silver haired ex-general leaned in from his chair. The bed shifted from the new weight. He leaned over so far that the other man's face was about 2 inches from the young blonde's. Cloud winced slightly at the closeness and shivered when he could feel the other's breath rolling off of his cheek.

"What do you think Cloud?" he gave his best smirk, "Do I look real enough for you...?"

---

"What do you mean he didn't come home?" Tifa said quietly.

"Just like it sounds, he isn't here nor does it look like he ever was since yesterday." Marlene said.

"…But why wouldn't he come home? Cloud promised he'd come back before midnight." The fist fighter's eyes became full of fear and shock that her friend hadn't come home.

"Tifa, just relax. It's probably nothing. Cloud probably got hammered and stayed at a nearby hotel." Barret patted her back trying to make sense of the situation before Tifa broke out with water works.

Denzel looked at Barret, "Wouldn't he have called then?"

"Not if all he cared about was getting somewhere he could lay down," Barret replied quietly.

Tifa, though, was half way to having a nervous breakdown, the gunner having saw this moved closer to her in an act of comfort, "Don't worry we'll call all the nearby hotels or all of them if you'd like. We'll find him, don't worry."

---

Cloud chose not to answer the other who still loomed over him. Turning his head away from the silver haired warrior while making an attempt to sit up, however, his body still refused to obey him. He couldn't even get his legs to move slightly. Mako blue eyes widened in horror as thoughts past through his mind about what the ex-general beside him could have done. Nothing looked broken or out of place so why was he only able to move his head and neck?

The elder man next to him pulled his head back watching the other discover his lack of mobility, "What's wrong, Cloud? You look as though you were a fly caught in a spider's web." He couldn't help but chuckle at the other's current situation.

The blonde's head snapped back to look at the other with a dark glare. The younger man seemed to have forgotten about his headache and faint pain in his shoulder, "What have you done?!" He said while his eyes reflected up most rage over what Sephiroth had or might have done to him while he slept.

_He looks like a wild animal…_Sephiroth thought to himself before taking a moment to ponder how he should answer, "First of all, do try to calm down a little. If you reopen your wounds…" His blue-green eyes narrowed threateningly as his voice became colder while he continued, "… I'll make your life even more painful since you saw fit to ruin the work I put into treating you. Secondly, nothing is wrong with your body if you're wondering. I simply exercised my ability to control your body. You are still a clone of me; however a failed one, so I can still take over from time to time."

"Last time you tried that I remember you being unable to do so because I had become stronger. Why is it you can do that now?" The spiky haired blonde asked. Temper cooling as he quietly obeyed the ex-general's half threat from earlier.

Then chuckling in amusement, "It's true. By some fluke you were, in the past, able to stand up to me. However, you've obviously been relaxing without much real need to fight for your life and keep your skills sharp," leaning back in his chair he continued, "That seems to be your weakness, Cloud. Time will in the end corrode away your strength while I remain strong and can only get stronger."

The younger trapped man looked away at the nightstand next to his unwanted captor. He noticed the velvet cloth on the top with syringe and bottle resting on it. Cloud stared at the needle not liking that Sephiroth had one so close to his body. Ever since Hojo he had a phobia of anything like needles of strange devices fit for a doctor… or in this case... psycho scientist.

Aqua eyes shifted through the silence and followed the blue eyes of the other to where they were watching something of interest. He looked at his tools he had brought into the room with him and reached over to pick of the bottle filled with murky liquid. This broke the other's moment of concentration on the nightstand and those eyes darted to the ex-general wondering what was going to happen.

"I take it you're wondering why I have these resting here, well, I'll tell you. If I release my hold on your body then you would need to be tied down because I know you'd try to fight me in order to run, which in turn, makes my job difficult. So I've decided that only way for your wounds to have a proper chance to heal that I need to put you to sleep." Sephiroth said calmly with an almost matter-of-fact tone.

"Put me to sleep!" Cloud shouted with a glare that seemed almost like a death sentence.

"Oh believe me Cloud… you will wake up." The older man replied with an evil look in his eyes. "Then when you do perhaps I'll start to break you."

Cloud was about to speak but before he could the older warrior stood and made his move. He uncapped the strange bottle and took a hold of Cloud's chin to keep him still. Then the bottle was lowered, "Now open up. This is just a little potion made to provide you body with the nutrients the body needs in order to maintain itself while induced in its medicated slumber."

Cloud's mouth refused to open for the strange liquid but over a while his mouth's muscles ached and losing to the other's powerful hand. Slowly the hand pried open the unwilling jaw and equally as slowly began to pour the horrible smelling liquid down Cloud's throat.

At first the blond choked and coughed on the disgusting liquid. In respond the older man would take away the bottle and wait for Cloud to calm down, and then would try again. The liquid was thick and foul smelling, it burned it course down the younger man's esophagus. Two mouths full later his throat started to reject it but Sephiroth stopped it by removing his hand from Cloud's head to his throat and placed his thumb on the pale column of flesh that was the younger man's neck. The pad gently stroked his neck in a tender manner encouraging the body to continue its intake of the liquid.

Cloud obeyed the older man's wishes only because he wanted to his body from getting more damaged then it already was. He knew if the other got angry, which he realized now that Sephiroth didn't get angry often, that he could easy make his life more of hell then it was now. The blond could only hope that he the odds would be in his favor when the other deemed his body good enough to move around on his own free will without the need to be paralyzed mentally.

With a dull tap the bottle was put aside and now the syringe was loomed over the smaller body. The elder warrior flicked it a couple times to get the air bubbles out of the liquid which were expelled when the plunger was pushed so a few drops of medication dripped out.

The spiky haired blond starred at the glistening needle in the dim light. His mind ran to paranoid possibilities that maybe that crap he swallowed just now was really some sort of substance coroners used to preserve bodies and now the other was going to kill him by lethal injection.

"Goodnight Cloud." Said that haunting voice as a pale hand grasped his unmoving arm, turning it over the needle came closer and closer to the soft flesh of the joint at the elbow. It cut into his skin with a sharp prick. The plunger came down and liquid entered the helpless body.

At first there was nothing but then a numb feeling. Then Cloud's eyes waters a little as if he stayed up late watching television. Eyelids weighed heavily and eventually closed but now before looking at Sephiroth as he placed the syringe down. The older man looked at him and with a faint smile he said, "Sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up in a couple days." With that the figure went blurry like when he woke up at first, then, everything faded into darkness.

Sephiroth stood and watched for a few moments watching the other sleep then turned on his heel and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

SORRY!!! I know it's been over a year since my last update. I lost my train of thought for a while there. School started and now I'm a senior with more crap to do then you can shake a stick at. -- Just wanted you to know I'm still alive and what better way then with an update right after Christmas.

My mind was on FFVII but now… somehow it shifted to Nightwalker again thanks to a buddy of mine who has been rping with me. I've been thinking of posting our rps as stories. Would you all like that?

Oh then my mind went back to Legacy of Kain so I may put out a couple stories on that.

Just letting you know even if it takes 10 years I will finish this story!


End file.
